Finding Sparks
by pendragon94
Summary: Sequel to My Fire. Sookie and Eric have made it through a lot, killing Bill in the process and forcing Eric to become king. Now a new enemy has emerged, Warlow is planning to make an appearance, and an unfriendly face from the past is turning up. Will they make it through or will everything fall down around them? Rated T for language and suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell?" I ask when the door ahead of me bursts open and one of my fellow guards stumbles out. He quickly gets his footing, and slams the door closed, sealing it. His chest heaves with labored breathes, and I give him a questioning look.

"I don't know what the hell she is, but it's not like anything I've ever seen before. She's completely insane!" Looking at the door, I see who he's talking about, and laugh.

"Didn't anyone tell you? We brought her in a week ago, some fangbanger or something like that, and nobody knows what to do with her. Sargent Willows tried to talk to her, and when she refused to speak, he tried to beat it out of her. He barely touched a single hair on her head and suddenly he was screaming like he was on fire. When we got in to help him, he had already passed out and we pried his mouth open only to realize that she had somehow cut out his tongue without even touching him." I remember that one of the guards had been so freaked out by the blood pouring from the Sargent's mouth that he had thrown up in the hallway.

"Where did they find her?" He asks, and I think back to her admission paperwork.

"Some little back water town in Louisiana. Some guy called in with an anonymous complaint and said she was working with some vampires to kill a bunch of humans against her will. But as far as I'm concerned she's definitely unstable, and capable of anything. Don't go in there alone again." I say the last part in complete seriousness, and he nods, agreeing with me.

Stepping over, I flip the switch to activate the one way mirror, and look inside. She's hanging from the far wall by silver shackles around her wrists, and iron manacles around her ankles. Her head hangs forward for a moment, but it's like she senses us there. We both jump when suddenly she's staring right at us; we hadn't even seen her move her head. But there she was, bright blue eyes feeling like they are boring into my soul, and pulling me apart. It's like I'm trapped, and without knowing what I'm doing, I'm suddenly pulling out my keys and heading toward the cell door. "Hey!" Another guard comes running down the hall as he sees us, and rushes to turn off the one way glass. "Didn't you two get the notice? No one is supposed to look at her without glamour proof contact lenses. They don't know what she is, but she seems to have abilities from all different types of supes."

We blink and shake our heads, our minds returning from the daze they had been put into. I gape at him when I see that I'm only a foot from the door with my keys out.

"You two need to continue doing your patrol."

We nod, and hurry off in different directions, trying to forget the blond woman with the ocean blue eyes that had made me feel like a puppet.


	2. Chapter 2

**You may hate me for what I do at the end here.**

I waited, patient, for the lights to be turned off in the building. The buzzing of bulbs slowly fading out as switches are flipped by the night guards. When the compound gets as quiet as it's going to, I start, moving my hands in small motions to start weaving my magic through the air. The silver burns my skin as my hands move, but I am lucky that they didn't put the iron on my wrists, or I would never be able to escape.

Once I have the force built up enough, I direct the power back towards my hands, and ignite it. The silver shackles fall apart, clanging to the floor, and I fall to my hands and knees. Standing again, I use my now available vampire strength to pull the iron apart, and finally step free. Within seconds I pop to outside of the door, and start looking for a guard. Using as much magic as I was had depleted the remaining bits of my strength, and I knew one thing for sure. I was hungry.

By the time I make it out of the facility, my hunger is sated, and blood is dripping down my chin and neck. Sirens and lights are going off behind me, and I ignore them. My clothes are tattered from fighting, but I'm not wounded, at least not anymore. As soon as I clear the perimeter, the witch's force field no longer blocks my bond, and it opens back up. His emotions hit me like a ton of bricks, and I stagger in my stride. Relief, rage and love are just a few of the things swirling through him, and I send him a wave of love, before I start running.

I've been running for almost half an hour before I finally see signs of civilization. A 24hour convenience mart on a road that was probably busy when it wasn't two in the morning. I immediately go inside, and see that only the clerk is present. I immediately pull him into a glamour, and tell him to go take full inventory of the storage room. Thank goodness I'd had time to learn how to do so before I was taken.

Going up and down the rows of display shelves, I carry a basket and pick out the different things I want. Finally I finish with a cheap set of clothes, two bottles of TruBlood and a pack of finger sandwiches. Before leaving, I check my location, and find that I'm in Nevada. I quickly down the food and the bloods outside, before feeling the bond, and setting off in my love's direction. I could feel that he too was also on the move, and I was thankful for that. Even with the energy gained from feeding, TruBlood, and food, I still felt drained and I was certain that my bonded's blood would fix me right up.

Almost an hour later, I finally felt that he was getting close, and slowed down to a human pace to let him track me properly. Of course I still couldn't help myself when he stepped down from the sky twenty feet in front of me and I launched myself into his arms. He embraced me tightly, and I nuzzled my face into his neck. "I was so worried." He mumbled against my hair, and I open my mouth to respond when his scent hits me at full force. My fangs drop of their own accord and I try to pull back, embarrassed, but he stops me and pushes my head back down toward his neck. "Go ahead." The hunger for him burns through me, and I bite down, more forcefully than I intended but I can feel that he doesn't care. I take a long deep pull, and a feeling of relief sooths muscles that I hadn't even known were strained. He holds me steady against him, and bites me back a second later. He only pulls the slightest amount, doing so more for the connection than anything else and a quiet contented growl emanates from his chest. Our bond is wide open, allowing us to feel everything from each other, and I couldn't be happier to back in his arms.

"At first I thought I'd lost you." He admits after releasing my neck. I'm still feeding, but I release him a second later to lean back and look him in the eye.

"Never by my own choice." I vow to him, and he leans in to breathe into my ear as I close my eyes.

"I love you Soo-"

I open my eyes to see why he stopped, and looking down, I'm horrified to see a small wooden stake protruding from his chest.

***Turns laptop off and runs to hide from enraged readers.***


End file.
